quickipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Alexandra Quick series/Timeline
The following timeline includes events that occurred in the Alexandra Quick series. Events in green took place in England. 1632 * Plymouth Territory necromancy trial 1710 * American Wizarding Confederation begins raising its own Dementors 1814 * Heather Marmsley is born. 1835 * Hesperia Zill sacrificed by the Deathly Regiment. 1838 * The Wizard Pow Wow. 1856 * Wendell Rusch sacrificed by the Deathly Regiment. 1926 * 31 December: Tom Marvolo Riddle born to Merope Gaunt and Thomas Riddle. 1932 * Heather Marmsley dies. 1974 * Claudia Carolina Quick is born. 1980 * 30 July: Neville Longbottom born to Alice Prewett and Frank Longbottom. * 31 July: Harry James Potter born to Lily Evans and James Potter. 1981 * 31 October: Riddle, as "Lord Voldemort," kills Lily and James Potter and attempts to kill Harry, but nearly destroys himself instead. 1982 * Thorn is elected as representative of the Roanoke Territory. 1988 * September: Claudia begins her freshman year at Andrew Donelson High School. 1991 * 1 September: Harry begins his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry, and is Sorted into Gryffindor. 1992 * Maximilian King is born to Thalia King and Abraham Thorn. * June: Claudia graduates from Andrew Donelson High School. Quirinus Quirrell attempts to kill Harry, but destroys himself instead. 1994 * Julia King is born to Thalia King and Abraham Thorn. * Elias Hucksteen wins the office of the Governor-General of the American Confederation of Wizards. 1995 * Abraham Thorn leads a conspiracy of the Dark Convention in a failed assassination attempt on Governor-General Hucksteen. * 24 June: During the Third Task of the Triwizard Tournament, Cedric Diggory is killed, and Voldemort returns to power. * 30 December: Anna Chu is born to Lisa Yuan and Geming Chu in Little Wuyi, San Francisco, California. 1996 * 22 March: Alexandra Octavia Quick born to Claudia Quick and Abraham Thorn. * 25 March: Claudia interviewed by Diana Grimm and obliviated. 1997 * June: Albus Dumbledore killed. 1998 * 2 May: Voldemort defeated by Harry Potter in the Battle of Hogwarts; Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Colin Creevey, Fred Weasley, and Bellatrix Lestrange killed in battle. 1999 * Charmbridge Academy's Quidditch team wins the Confederation Cup. 2001 * Claudia and Alex move to 207 Sweetmaple Avenue in Larkin Mills from Chicago. Claudia meets and begins dating Archie Green; Alex meets Brian and Bonnie Seabury, and enrolls in Larkin Mills Elementary School. 2002 * Claudia Quick marries Archie Green. 2003 * Alex jumps from the roof of her house on a dare, landing lightly without injury; she attempts the same feat again with Brian, and both wind up in the hospital, she with a sprained ankle and he with a broken elbow and concussion. 2004 * Summer: Alex becomes determined to travel to the moon, and attempt to build a rocket in her backyard with Brian's help. * 1 September: Ophilia Karait begins her first year at Hogwarts, and chooses to be Sorted into Slytherin in order to stay close to her friends. 2005 * Alex can magically unlock doors, and has discovered that she can perform magic more consistently by using rhyming couplets. 2007 * 1 September: Alex, Anna Chu, David Washington, Constance and Forbearance Pritchard, Angelique Devereaux and Darla Dearborn begin sixth grade at the Charmbridge Academy. * 24 December: the Christmas Eve Blizzard of 2007 begins. * 25 December: 207 Sweetmaple Avenue catches fire and burns to the ground; Alex and Claudia narrowly escape. * 26 December: the Christmas Eve Blizzard ends after dropping several feet of snow on the American Midwest. 2008 * April: Charmbridge sixth-grade field-trip to Territorial Headquarters Building; Alex sneaks into Territorial Census Office to find her file. * June: Alex discovers her father's identity; Ben Journey tries to kill her, but destroys himself instead; Alex graduates sixth-grade; Alex is visited by Governor-General Elias Hucksteen. * August: Alex is visited by Diana Grimm. * 1 September: Alex begins seventh-grade at the Charmbridge Academy; Tomo Matsuzaka begins sixth-grade. 2009 * May: Maximilian King passes through the Lands Below into the Lands Beyond. * June: The Roanoke Underhill crahes. * Summer: The American Wizarding Confederation passes the WODAMND Act. * August: Alex begins eighth-grade at the Charmbridge Academy; Tomo Matsuzaka, Innocence Pritchard and William Killmond begin sixth-grade at the Charmbridge Academy. * 1 September: Teddy Lupin, Dewey Diggory, Kai Chang and Violet Parkinson begin their first year at Hogwarts; Lupin is Sorted into Gryffindor, Diggory into Hufflepuff, Chang into Ravenclaw, and Parkinson into Slytherin. 2010 * April 20: Deepwater Horizon oil spill in the Gulf of Mexico. * June: Slipfang leads the Goblin Invasion of Hogwarts. Alex travels to the Lands Below to stop Darla Dearborn from sacrificing Innocence Pritchard to the Generous Ones; Dearborn sacrifices herself instead. * December: Alex discovers that Claudia Green is her sister instead of her mother. The sister of Diana and Lilith Grimm is Alex‘s mother, Hecate Grimm. 2011 * January: Alex runs away to Dinétah to find John Manuelito. 2016 * June: Lupin graduates from Hogwarts. 2017 * September 1: Albus Potter, Rose Weasley, and Scorpius Malfoy begin their first year at Hogwarts. Appearances * Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone * Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix * Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince * Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows * * * * Hogwarts Houses Divided * Category:Events